When Time Turns Back
by DefiniteEnding
Summary: Pein has found a new jutsu that will reduce the ages of anyone who uses it. The side affects are unknown but the Akatsuki go along with it anyway. What adventures await them now?  I SUCK at summaries ... MUST. LEANR.
1. Chapter 1

Okay ... So ... What to say about this ... Well, thank LoveUntilWeBleed that this is even being posted. I started writing this a LOOOOOOOOONG time age, which is why it might seem a bit childish (I still love the idea though. XD). Please no flames ... Anyway, here you go LUWB (LoveUntilWeBleed)! This is for you! If people like this one, I'll post one of my other long fics. I've got QUITE a few XD ... Even though none of them are finished ... Oh well. If people like them I'll make sure to finish them. ^_^

Oh, and just so you know, I find that I write my best fics when they have werewolves and vampires (NOT THE TWILIGHT KIND). I'm not sure why, that's just the way it is. Though honestly I will write just about ANYTHING as long as the AKatsuki are in it =D. I've written several AU's and written several other crazy things.

I tend to lean more towards SasoDei for some reason. I dunno why. I think it's cause I really like Sasori as a character. He's pro. XDDD

Oh! I tend to get writer's block really easily when it comes to making up ideas but once I have a basic plot, I can do just about anything and make up all the little details. So, if you like the way I write, feel free to offer me ideas and/or plots and I will definitely write them for you! ^_^ All I ever DO is write in my spare time. But as usual, I'm always too afraid to show my writing to anybody. That's changing now though, as is example to this and my other fics.

Anyway, I won't bore you with any more of this random information so ... READ ON!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

.:~:.

The entire Akatsuki stood in a circle in the middle of a field by their base. They were all in formation to perform the jutsu that Pein had discovered that would apparently reduce all their ages, allowing them to live longer. The only problem is that he had no idea how young it would make them and if it would change their physical form.

"Everyone ready?" He asked, holding his hands up in the sign of the tiger. Everyone else mirrored him.

"Yes."

"Hai!"

"Hn."

"Un."

"Of course.

"Yeah."

"Obviously."

"Tobi is ready!"

"We're all set, Pein." Konan said finally after they had heard all the calls of confirmation. Everybody was rather excited for this jutsu to take effect. They all wanted to be younger than they were. For Hidan it didn't really matter, him being immortal, but he wanted to anyways, just so he wouldn't be left out.

"Alright. And ... Now!" Pein said loudly and everyone immediately used the jutsu. It required a massive amount of chakra to work, which was why most of them were needed. Everything was normal for a few moments before Pein suddenly began to feel that something was wrong. He immediately released the jutsu on his end and leaped away from the circle, hoping the others would do the same. Just as he moved, there was a massive cloud of smoke that appeared out of nowhere, covering the Akatsuki members.

He looked over and saw that Konan had reacted the same way he had. She looked at him and he looked back at her, both wondering if the others were alright. The two Akatsuki members waited for the smoke to clear and when it did they nearly panicked.

All the other Akatsuki members had disappeared. Only their clothes remained on the ground. "Crap ..." Pein muttered but then looked down when he heard a squeak. He watched in a mixture of fascination and horror as a head poked out of one of the Akatsuki robes, the body concealed within it. It took a moment for him to figure out who it was but then he realized that he was looking at a much younger Itachi.

"Pein-sama?" He asked. Pein felt a smile tug at his lips when he heard how soft the Uchiha's voice had become. It was no longer hard and rough like it had once been and instead was much more gentle and innocent.

'Yes?"

"I don't think it was supposed to work this way." Itachi stated and Pein nodded a bit. He was right. But then, he hadn't exactly known the details of the jutsu either. For all he knew, this could be normal.

Soon several other heads had popped out of the other Akatsuki robes, all looking at Pein. Each of them looked different but still recognizable. The most changed was Sasori, who actually appeared human. Pein sighed a bit. As far as he knew, there was no way to reverse this jutsu. You were in it for life once you used it.

Suddenly all the faces of the Akatsuki members looked up at Konan and they all seemed to cringe back a bit. Pein looked over at Konan, wondering what could possibly be wrong, and then he knew. "Oh ..." He murmured. Konan was standing there, staring wide-eyed at them and looking about ready to squeal. A second later, she did.

"OH MY GOD THEY TURNED INTO CHILDREN!" She squealed in delight. "THEY'RE ALL SO CUTE!"

Pein sweat dropped and the other Akatsuki members just looked a little disturbed and slightly worried. "Um, Pein?" Hidan suddenly said but didn't get to continue because Deidara suddenly started laughing and pulled an arm free of the cloak, pointing at Hidan.

"Oh my God you look like a girl, un!" He exclaimed. Hidan glared at him, prepared to defend himself. "And your hair is longer, un!" Hidan reached up nervously and put a hand on his head, trailing that hand down to the tips of his hair which was actually so long that it went to the middle of his back.

"Heh ... Eheh ..." Hidan laughed nervously. "It's not my fault! Back when I was this young my mother refused to cut my hair so it ended up growing really long ... And I had a really girly voice back then." He stated and then smirked. "Besides, you have a girly voice too!"

"Yeah but I was always thought of as a girl anyway so I'm used to it, un!"

"I never allowed people to think of me as a girl. I beat them up if they did." Hidan stated as if it were no big deal. Then everyone was staring at him. "Okay fine ... I told my mother and she beat them up."

Before more could be said, Pein cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him. "Okay well ... let's get back inside and then discuss what we're going to do about this." He said and began walking away. "And bring your cloaks."

They all followed him back to the hideout. Somehow Pein had the feeling that this was going to be nothing but trouble and headaches. He had a sinking feeling that, because they had been aged down to about the age of seven, every single one of them, their personalities would change to that of a child their age sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptah two! Oh right ... I should probably do a disclaimer. For once. Meh, I'm too lazy. SASORI! You do it!

Sasori: HUH? But why me?

Because I said so. Now do it.

Sasori: -_- Fine ... She does not own the Akatsuki or the world we live in ... There, happy?

Quite. Now, read on my fellow readers!

.:~:.

Pein and the entire Akatsuki as children were sitting in the living room of the base with all the kids crowded on the couch and Pein pacing, Konan standing behind the couch so she was as close to the children as possible. "What do you propose we do, Pein-sama?" Itachi asked after ten minutes of watching Pein pace had gone by.

"I can't fix this." He stated, stopping his pacing. "It's one of those jutsu that are just irreversible. There's no going back. You'll all be this way until you grow up to be as old as you were before and even then you'll live on."

"WHAT?" Hidan exclaimed, his voice making it sound like a girl had just screeched. Deidara giggled and Hidan turned his head to glare at him. "Shut up, blondie." Deidara pouted but went silent. Pein sighed and shook his head.

"And I get the feeling that your temperaments are going to change to that of seven-year-olds sometime soon." Pein added but then took a deep breath. 'Okay, don't panic. You can handle this. What's a few kids? You were a kid once too you know ...' He thought. 'Besides, Konan loves kids. She'll help.'

"Okay. Let's take care of the most important thing first." Pein said and turned to Konan, grinning sheepishly. "Guess who gets to go clothes shopping." He said and Konan squealed again. She ran over to him, hugged him, and then ran out of the room exclaiming how much she was looking forward to it.

The kids had stood up, still holding their cloaks around them, to look over the back of the couch. "I think she's finally lost it." Kisame stated suddenly before turning around and flopping back down in his seat, bouncing a bit. He giggled. Pein stared at him. Kisame ... giggled? 'Oh no. It's starting already.' He realized and watched as the other Akatsuki children turned around and mostly did the same thing.

"Okay. You all are to stay seated on that couch until Konan returns with clothes for you." He ordered and watched as Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Tobi all pouted. Suddenly he realized that Tobi no longer had his mask. He had lost it when the change hit, having become too small for it. He didn't seem too freaked out about it like the time Zetsu had tried to take his mask because he was getting annoyed with the masked ninja. That hadn't ended well.

"But Pein!" Deidara whined, drawing out his name. "I don't wanna sit here and do nothing for hours because Konan's obsessive compulsive when it comes to clothes!" Pein inwardly flinched. 'Oh no ... Here we go ...'

"Shut up, Deidara." Hidan said as he reached over and poked his shoulder. Deidara made a face at him somewhere between anger and sadness and poked him back. Apparently the blond still had a defiant side because he hmph'ed and crossed his arms, looking away and holding his head high as if he were a proud cat.

"Make me!" He stated with as much of an instigating tone as possible.

"Well at least I'm not acting like an idiot!" Hidan growled, smirking. Deidara suddenly cringed and looked up at him, his lower lip trembling. Hidan stared at him in confusion and was about to ask what was wrong when Deidara suddenly spoke in a whimper.

"You think I'm an idiot?" He asked, sounding like his puppy had just died. Hidan seemed to realize his fault but clearly decided to take advantage of the situation. He grinned and nodded vigorously.

"Yep! You're the biggest idiot I've ever seen!" He yelled, just because he knew it would make it worse. Deidara suddenly brought both of his hands up to his face, just holding them in fists on his cheeks before he suddenly burst out crying.

"Danna! Hidan's being mean to me!"

"Don't be mean to Dei!" Sasori hissed and dove over Deidara, who had practically curled up crying, to attack Hidan. Pein could see this was going to end badly before it even began. Sasori tackled Hidan and the two rolled off the couch and onto the ground, somehow still managing to keep their cloaks around them.

Sasori started trying to beat up Hidan, who held his arms up to defend himself and yelled. "Kuzu! Help me!" The banker, who didn't normally do anything to help Hidan, growled at Sasori and dove into the fray. A three-way battle ensued.

Pein watched for a moment, ignoring the fact that the others, including Itachi who was normally really quiet, cheered them on, yelling 'fight!' over and over again . But then Pein decided to step in. He walked over to them and used each hand to push Sasori and Kakuzu away from each other, allowing Hidan to escape behind the couch with his cloak.

"Stop fighting, you guys." Pein said as scolding as he could. Surprisingly, Sasori and Kakuzu just glared at each other but looked a little hurt to be scolded. 'What am I? Their father?' Pein wondered sarcastically but then suddenly realized that that was probably right. They probably did see him as a father figure now that their minds had all reverted to that of a six year old's.

Pein sighed and picked Sasori up, setting him back down on the couch beside Deidara and then did the same to Kakuzu, placing him back down by Itachi. "Hidan, come out from behind the couch." He said and watched as the Jashinist poked his head out from around the side of the couch before he slowly trudged over to Pein, tripping over his cloak a bit. Pein almost smiled at the innocent look on his face and also picked him up, placing him down between Kakuzu and Deidara.

"Now, do you all think you can go for a few minutes without killing each other?" The Akatsuki leader asked, receiving nods from all the kids. He nodded back. "I'll be right back." He said before walking past the couch and out of the room. Pein walked to his office and sifted through all the papers on his desk, finding the scroll with the jutsu written on it and bringing it closer to read.

After a quick scan had confirmed for certain that it was irreversible, he went back to the living room, surprised that everything was silent. When he walked back around the couch he discovered why, smiling at the sight before him. They had all fallen asleep curled up or leaning on each other.

When Pein heard the front door open and then close, he got up from his seat on the chair he had stationed next to the couch and walked silently out of the room and into the kitchen where the door was. Konan had several bags with her and was smiling to herself. "Where are they?" She asked, seeming to have calmed down after her happy moment. Pein put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow before leading her back into the living room.

The moment they walked into the room Konan had to cover her mouth in order not to squeal again. "That is so adorable!" She whispered after the threat of squealing had passed. Pein nodded absently. Konan stared at him like he'd grown a third head. "Did you just ... agree with me?"

"I did." Pein said quietly and sighed a bit. "I've always had a soft spot for kids."

.:~:

I'll post the next chapter if at least TWO people liked this one. XD (I won't make a requirement for the other chapters. Just for this one to make sure this thing's even gonna be read.)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad some people actually liked this! =D So, for all those who reviewed, here's chapter THREE! Four coming up in a few hours!

DISCLAIMAH TIME! ITA! YOUR TURN!

Itachi: Hn.

What the heck does THAT mean?

Itachi: Hn ...

Oooookay ... Fine then ... I'll do it this time! I don't own Naruto, as much as I wished I did. XD

Itachi: Hn ...

I don't get you ...

Itachi: ... Hn ...

Ugh! Just read on, folks, while I try and get a full word out of him!

.:~:.

Two days had passed since the Akatsuki had been turned into kids and things were, to say the least, hectic.

"Give me back my clay, un!"

"Come and get it, dumbass!"

"I'm not a dumbass!" Oh, that was one thing. In the two days they'd been this way, Pein and Konan had discovered that Deidara's feelings were easily hurt. Hidan seemed to have figured this out and took every opportunity to jab at the blond, who easily became hysterical over pretty much anything.

"Danna! Hidan won't give me back my clay!"

"Damn it, Hidan give him back his clay! You know that's important to him!"

"No, Hidan don't put it in the water, un!" Pein and Konan both winced when they heard the sound of water running and then a loud thud followed by a screech of pain.

"THAT HURT, YOU BITCH!"

"Well don't touch my clay!" Deidara stated fiercely though you could hear the whimper and hurt on his voice. Pein and Konan watched as Deidara walked from the kitchen and into the hall and back into the living room where they were both sitting.

"I got my clay back." Deidara announced as he went and sat on the floor to play with it. Though he still looked like he was about ready to cry. Konan and Pein exchanged a glance before Konan slid off the couch to sit beside Deidara, speaking gently to him.

"I'm gonna go check on the others." Pein muttered and walked off to do just that. He found Hidan in the kitchen, trying to stab himself with a knife. He knew this was normal behaviour for him so he just continued on. Tobi and Zetsu were playing a game of checkers in the dining room and, surprisingly, Tobi was winning. Pein found Sasori in his room, just sitting on his bed and staring at his hands.

"Sasori?" He questioned and watched as the redhead jumped a bit and looked up. "What are you doing? You've been sitting there for the past five minutes staring at your hands."

"I'm just ... not used to being human." Sasori said in a very soft voice. It didn't sound anywhere near Hidan and Deidara's voices but it was still very soft. "It's ... been a long time since I've had a living body. I guess I was reverted to being human because I was human at this age." He explained and shrugged a bit before yawning. "Oh, that's right. I actually need sleep now." He murmured and proceeded to crawl over to his pillow, pulling back the covers and getting under them. "I wonder how sleep will feel after so long ..." He murmured and was asleep in moments.

Sasori had refused to sleep for the past two days and it appeared that he had finally given up on not sleeping. Pein knew he would more than likely curse himself for it in the morning. The redhead had a serious stubborn streak and giving up was never on his list.

'It's about time the others were put to bed too.' Pein thought as he reached over and shut the light off before quietly closing the door so it was open just a crack. He continued on down the hallway and opened the door to Itachi and Kisame's room. The light was off but a lamp on the other side of the room was on. Kisame was sitting on the couch and reading a book with Itachi lying asleep beside him, leaning against him.

Kisame looked up upon realizing the door was open. When he had his attention, Pein spoke. "Don't stay up too late. And make sure you put Itachi in bed before you go to sleep." He advised in a quiet voice so as not to wake Itachi. For some reason, he was finding himself very attached to these guys as kids. He blamed it on his softness for children.

Kisame nodded and then returned to his book. "Let me just finish this chapter." He said. "Just a few more pages." Pein nodded and stepped back out of the room, gently closing the door. Just as he was heading back to the kitchen to get Hidan, Konan rounded a corner and walked towards him with Deidara asleep in her arms. Pein stopped by the blond's and Sasori's room and Konan stopped before him.

"He fell asleep while talking to me." Konan explained. Pein nodded and, without meaning to, reached up and put a hand on Deidara's head. Konan smiled at the action. Pein, having noticed this, put his arm back at his side and motioned with his head to the door beside him and Konan, as if he hadn't done anything.

"Be as quiet as possible. Sasori's asleep already." He said and reached over, opening the door for her. Konan nodded and slipped into the room. Pein continued on towards the kitchen where he found that Hidan had given up on stabbing himself and was now sitting at the table, twirling a random stick around in circles.

"Hidan." Pein said from the doorway, catching the Jashinist's attention. "Time for bed." The Akatsuki leader expected an argument from the immortal but instead he just received a nod and a yawn before he childishly raised his arms, clearly asking to be picked up. Pein hesitated for a moment but then walked over and picked him up. Hidan's arms went around his neck and he rested his head on his shoulder.

Pein walked over to the entryway to the dining room and looked in. Tobi jumped up from his spot and practically did a dance, having just won the game as he walked in. "Tobi wins!" He exclaimed. Zetsu huffed but then looked over at Pein. Tobi followed his gaze, stopped dancing, and then asked, "Pein-sama?"

"You two need to get to bed." Pein said before turning to walk out of the room. He was aware of the two children following him as he walked down the hall towards Hidan and Kakuzu's room and also aware when they suddenly turned into a room, theirs obviously.

The door to the Jashinist's room was open so Pein went inside and found the strangest thing ever. Kakuzu was sitting on the floor in the center of the room holding a small purple rock about the size of a grape. "Where'd you get that?" Pein asked.

Kakuzu, who hadn't noticed his approach, jumped and turned his body away, holding his hands as far away from Pein as possible with a look on his face that said 'mine!'. But then he righted himself again and calmed down. "I found it." He stated matter-of-factly. "And it's mine!" He added quickly, fiercely.

"I won't touch it." Pein vowed as he walked across the room and pulled back the covers on Hidan's bed with one hand before leaning over and gently setting Hidan down, pulling the covers over him. The immortal mumbled something incomprehensible and rolled over, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up to his neck.

Then Pein looked over at Kakuzu. "You too." He said. Kakuzu sighed and grumbled a bit as he walked over to his bed, opened the drawer on his bedside table, and placed his rock inside. He proceeded to crawl onto the bed and get under the blankets, mumbling a 'goodnight'.

Pein nodded as he walked back across the room to the door. "Goodnight." He said before he left, shutting the light off and closing the door. He met Konan back in their room and found the blue-haired woman sitting on their bed. She smiled at him when he entered.

"They're all in bed?" She asked. Pein nodded and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside her and leaning against her tiredly. "Tired?" She asked and he nodded again.

"It's not easy being a parent." He murmured. Konan reached up and rubbed his shoulder.

"I know." She said. "I think you get used to it after a while though." Pein suddenly pulled away and crawled across the bed they shared to his side and burrowed under the blankets. Konan smiled a bit and got up, going to shut the light off before she too slid into bed beside the Akatsuki leader.

.:~:.

-_- I still haven't gotten any words out of him.

Itachi: ...

Wait ... Did he fall asleep? O_o

Itachi: ... ZZZzzzZZZzzz

Jerk ... Anyway, people. let me know if you think I should up the rating on this for Hidan's colorful language. XD


	4. Chapter 4

THIS TIME, I SWEAR IT. ITACHI, YOU WILL DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Itachi: ... HN.

... Pretty pwease?

Itachi: ... Fine.

YAY! ^_^

Itachi: She doesn't own any of us.

THANK YOU! *hugs*

Itachi: -_- Hnnnn ...

Oh shoot ... Ehe ... Nice weasel ... Ehe ... *runs away*

Itachi: Go ahead and read, audience. But don't expect her back alive. *disappears*

.:~:.

A few weeks later and things had only gotten worse and worse. The kids seemed to have too much energy and were always taking it out by running around crazily and causing mayhem, often getting into fights just to take it out. Pein would have done anything to get them out of the base for a while but he couldn't send them out when there was snow on the ground and they didn't have winter clothing.

But finally, without even letting him know, Konan went and got all of them jackets, boots, hats, scarves, and gloves. Or in other words, proper winter attire. He was thankful she had done so because now it meant that she could take them out of his hair for a while.

Which brought him to where he currently was, sitting on a chair and watching as Konan helped them get their jackets and such on. He couldn't help but smile. Konan was such a motherly figure to them and he knew she had always wanted to be a mother, even when she was younger.

Sasori and Deidara, who were already clothed, were practically bouncing in anticipation. Pein scoffed. They were acting like they'd never seen snow before. But then, they were kids now. Kids found everything amazing. Suddenly Deidara ran over to Pein.

"How come you're not coming, un?" He asked. Pein looked down at him.

"I've got work to do." He told him. "But you guys can go and have fun."

Deidara smiled widely. "Okay!" He exclaimed just as Konan finished putting Hidan's jacket on. The immortal hadn't wanted to wear anything and just go in his normal clothing but Konan coaxed him into it.

"Alright guys, let's go!" She exclaimed and walked out of the room with all the kids surrounding her. Pein stared after them for a moment before getting up to go and get some work done. The work he hadn't been able to do all week because of all the hyperactive Akatsuki members.

Itachi did nothing but watch as the others jumped around in the snow. Somehow the thought of prancing though the snow like a lunatic didn't appeal to him. Besides, he was perfectly happy just watching them.

Sasori and Deidara were building a sort of snow fort while Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan were building a snowman. Zetsu and Tobi were trying to build a giant pyramid of snowballs but failing greatly because it kept toppling over.

Konan walked over to stand by Itachi. "Why aren't you playing too?" She asked. Itachi turned his head to look up at her.

"I don't want to." He stated. Konan shook her head a bit and walked away again to let him be. Itachi, satisfied, turned back to the group and was assaulted by a snowball a second later. He ducked and the snowball missed but then he turned and glared at Tobi, who got an innocent look on his face and pointed at Zetsu, who glared back at him.

Itachi huffed and turned away. A few moments later and a snowball hit him in the side of the face. He spun around growling. He smirked when he saw Tobi with a snowball in his hand and his arm back to throw it at him.

"Ehe ... Tobi is a good boy?" He said sheepishly and Itachi bent down, gathered some snow in his hands, and then tossed the snowball at Tobi, who squeaked and retreated to hide behind Zetsu.

"Hey!" Zetsu exclaimed and moved away from Tobi, not wanting to get in the middle of this. Tobi seemed to realize his only option was to fight back and grabbed another snowball from the pyramid he and Zetsu had finally created. Itachi took off so as not to get hit and barely missed as the snowball went flying past him.

There was a yelp and both Uchihas stopped, turning to look at Hidan who had received the snowball to the face. Tobi sweat dropped and grabbed another snowball to defend himself. Hidan growled and glared at Tobi. "You're gonna pay for that!" He exclaimed as he bent down to make a snowball.

Tobi squeaked once more and hid behind his snowball pyramid, grabbing one off the top and tossing it at Itachi again only to miss once more and hit Deidara. The blond glared at the doomed Uchiha. "You're going down, un!" He exclaimed as he went and hid behind the wall of the snow fort he and Sasori had created. Sasori followed suit and started making snowballs.

Five minutes later and an all out snowball war was underway. There were snowballs flying this way and that, hitting people and trees. Deidara and Sasori were winning but everyone else knew it was because they had a snow fort.

Kisame had run over to be Itachi's backup towards the beginning of the fight and the Uchiha was now working as quickly as he could to build a snow fort for he and Kisame to hide in. He knew they'd have to advantage if they did that. Itachi still tossed snowballs at people randomly during the process though.

Somewhere around that time Hidan and Tobi seemed to realize they needed a fort as well and the two had started to build their own, their partners doing all the fighting. After a while everyone had a fort and they were all hiding in them, tossing snowballs at each other.

The fight ensued until the sun was starting to go down. When it did, Konan finally stepped in. "It's time to go back inside." She announced. Everybody halted their snowball throwing and let out a groan.

"But Konan, we're having fun!"

"Come along." Konan said sternly and the first one to move was Itachi, who walked over to her. Then Kisame and Sasori followed. Finally the rest followed too. No one really seemed to want to go back inside but they followed her anyway.

By the time they were inside they were all feeling the effects of their war anyway. They were practically dead while Konan helped to get their jackets off. Pein walked into the room halfway through the process and stood in the doorway, watching.

Sasori, who was the first one to get all his stuff off, walked over to Pein rather tiredly and stood beside him. Pein looked down at him and then knelt down, picking him up; he didn't look like he could stay on his feet any longer. The redhead didn't complain and simply wrapped his arms around Pein's neck and leaned against him.

He was asleep in moments.

.:~:.

*dead*

Itachi: Hn. *walks away*

Deidara: *pokes DE* Wake up, un?

*spirit floats away*

Deidara: DX Now who's gonna write the rest of this fic, un?

Sasori: *revives DE from the dead with magical powers of awesomeness*

Ugggghhhhh ... Nuuuu ... Five more minutes ...

Deidara: She'll be up and ready in ten. *glomps Sasori* YOU WERE AWESOME, DANNA, UN!

Sasori: Dei, get off me! *trying to push him off* See you all next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS CHAPTER IS SHOOOOOOOOOORT! T.T SORRY! I felt like I needed to put some Sasori and Deidara fluff in :3.

Sasori: *looks at Deidara* _

Deidara: *looks at Sasori* _

Both: Um, yeah ...

LOL I'll do the disclaimer this time because I doubt either of them are gonna do it.

AHEM ... I do not under any circumstances own Naruto. T.T

.:~:.

Deidara shot up in bed, breathing heavily and shaking visibly. He looked around the barely lit up room and forced himself to calm down. That didn't seem to work, however, as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. "Damnit, un ..." He whispered.

Suddenly there was a shuffling sound on the other side of the room and Deidara's heart sped up, his breathing only getting worse. Was Sasori really there and going to hurt him like he did in his nightmare? He began to shake but forced himself to remain absolutely quiet. And then ...

"Dei?" Deidara froze when he heard the voice literally right next to his bed. He began to panic but then relaxed slightly when he realized who it was who had spoken. "Dei, is something wrong?" It was Sasori. Deidara sighed as tears once again fell down his face.

"Un ..." Was all he said though he knew his voice was quivering. Sasori must have noticed this because a moment later he was sitting on the bed beside the blond. Deidara, who was still shaking, slowly reached over and wrapped his arms around Sasori, needing the comfort and closeness right then. Sasori seemed to know this and hugged the blond in return, forcing all fear that he was going to hurt him to desert the blond.

"What happened?" He asked gently. Deidara was silent for a long time before he finally spoke up.

"I ... had a nightmare ..." He murmured, realizing how stupid that sounded. But Sasori didn't seem to think it was stupid because he just nodded and reached one of his hands up to stroke Deidara's long hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Deidara shook his head. "You'll feel better if you do."

Deidara hesitated and then nodded a bit. "I don't really know where I was but you were there with me, un. It was like a forest, I think. And then it started to rain." Here Deidara paused. "... Then all of a sudden there was lightning and it hit a tree and the tree caught fire ... In only seconds everything around us was burning and we were trapped, un.

"Then ... you caught fire and I was panicking because I didn't know what to do, un. Suddenly you just turned to me, no longer burning but still covered in flames, and started attacking me! And then I got cut badly by whatever weapon you were holding and I couldn't move. And then you were about to kill me and I woke up, un ..." Deidara trailed off at the end.

Everything was silent for a long time and he was starting to worry when suddenly he felt Sasori shift a little so that the blond was practically in his lap. "Dei, you know I would never hurt you, right?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded automatically. Of course he knew that. Sasori was his best friend and the most important person to him after all.

"It was just ... so real ..." He murmured, closing his eyes and leaning against Sasori. Sasori still had his arms around him, making him feel more secure. The two sat there in silence for a long time and Deidara was just beginning to fall asleep again when Sasori spoke.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you, Dei. I'd die for you, you know." He murmured and somehow Deidara had the feeling he wasn't supposed to have heard that. "You're the most important person in the world to me and I'd do anything just to see you smile. I know I act like a total jerk sometimes but ..."He trailed off with a sigh. Deidara found himself smiling; he hadn't known that his Danna actually cared for him in return.

Finally Sasori moved very slowly so that he was lying down with Deidara beside him. Deidara, not really caring if he found out that he wasn't asleep, shifted and curled up against him. Sasori didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around him, his chin on the blond's head.

'Sasori's like the brother I never had ...' Was Deidara's last thought before he finally drifted off again. His dreams after that were happy ones.

.:~:.

Deidara: Awwwww! DANNA LOVES ME, UN!

Sasori: _ I'm a KID in this, remember? It's a BROTHERLY sort of love.

Oh ... Just you wait, Sasori ... Just you wait ... I have plans in store for you.

Sasori: ... WHAT? You better not kill me!

*laughs evilly* Maybe I will! Maybe I won't! You'll just have to wait and see!

Deidara: *growls* MY DANNA! *clings to Sasori*

O_o Ooo-kay?

Sasori: *rolls eyes* Seriously, Dei. What's the worst she can do?

Deidara: Kill you so you can never see me or anybody ever again?

Sasori: Point taken ...

Yeah ... 'Til next chapter, folks!


	6. Chapter 6

*yawns* Sooooo tired ...

Pein: *rolls eyes* Wake up, damn it! You have a disclaimer to do!

*whines pitifully* Nuuuu ... You do it ... I need sleep.

Pein: *glares* Do it. Now.

O_O Y-yes, sir ... U-ummm ... I d-do not own N-Naruto or any of i-it's c-characters ...

Pein: Good girl. Read on, everybody!

.:~:.

It was exactly a week and a half later that the first real problem arose. It wasn't anything potentially dangerous, but it wasn't exactly anything good either.

All the kids were sick. Neither Pein nor Konan actually knew how it had happened, but it did. As a result, the two had brought them all to the living room where they could keep an eye on them without having to walk through the base every ten minutes.

Hidan was currently lying asleep against Kakuzu who was, in turn, leaning against the armrest of the couch, also asleep. Sasori and Deidara were sitting side by side, Deidara randomly playing with his clay while Sasori was drawing. Pein and Konan didn't even know Sasori could draw, which had surprised them when he had asked for paper and something to draw with.

Itachi was reading and Kisame was asleep beside him. Then there was Tobi and Zetsu who just looked bored out of their skulls. Pein still found it odd how all the kids could fit on the one couch. 'Oh well.' He thought. 'Whatever works, I guess.'

Suddenly Itachi looked up. "Do we have soup?" He asked. Pein and Konan looked at each other and then Konan left the room to go make some soup. Itachi, who seemed to know that her actions meant yes, just returned to his book. But a moment later a sneezing fit hit him. Deidara, who had been sitting next to him, absently reached over and patted his back until the sneezing stopped before he returned to his clay.

"Thanks." The Uchiha said as he rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"No Problem, un." Deidara responded before returning to his clay.

A while later Konan returned with some soup and handed Itachi a bowl. The Uchiha accepted it gratefully and began to eat it slowly as if he had nothing better to do, even read his book. Konan went and sat down by Pein again.

Everything was silent for a while before Itachi suddenly got up and walked out of the room. Deidara stared after him, a concerned look on his face. Pein, having noticed the look on his face, spoke up.

"Deidara? What's the matter?"

Deidara turned his head to look at him and then sighed a bit. "It's just … I mean I know Itachi is normally really quiet but … he's been almost too silent recently and he always looks so depressed. I'm just worried about him, un."

Pein looked thoughtful as Konan nodded. "I've noticed that too but I just passed it off as Itachi being Itachi." She admitted. The three of them fell silent again. When Itachi hadn't returned ten minutes later, Deidara got up and, telling Pein and Konan he'd be right back, left the room in search of the Uchiha.

He searched Itachi's bedroom and several other places but still couldn't find him. 'I've checked all the bedrooms, I've checked the kitchen, he was obviously not in the living room … So where is he?' The blond wondered as he passed through the kitchen a second time. He stopped and looked at the door leading outside. Surely the Uchiha hadn't gone outside in this freezing cold and snowing weather?

When he checked and didn't find Itachi's coat or boots there, however, he knew he had. The blond immediately grabbed his own coat and boots, putting them on and promptly leaving the building. Thankfully he didn't have to go more than five feet because he found the Uchiha sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest just off to the side, his back against the wall of the house.

"Itachi, un?" The blond asked as he walked over to the Uchiha and got down beside him, ignoring the fact that he didn't have any snow pants on so the snow was sticking to his pant legs and the cold seeping through. The Uchiha didn't respond. "Itachi, what's the matter?" Deidara tried again and reached over, putting a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

When the Uchiha didn't respond once again, Deidara sighed and moved so he was sitting next to him, ignoring the coldness. But he knew that the cold weather wasn't going to help the fact that both of them were still sick.

Five minutes passed.

Just as they were approaching ten minutes, Itachi suddenly lifted his head a bit to look at him. "Why are you out here, Deidara? You're just going to get sicker." He said quietly, turning his gaze away from the blond and staring down at the ground.

"Because I'm worried about you, un." Deidara replied softly. "You've been acting really depressed recently and it's bothering me. Konan's noticed it too." He said. Itachi was silent for a long time, not moving an inch, before he slowly stood up. Deidara stood up as well and followed him as he walked off at a slow pace, moving to his side.

Itachi said nothing for a while. Just as Deidara was beginning to wonder if Itachi was even with him, the Uchiha spoke up. "I'm sorry, Deidara." He said, stopping walking. The blond stopped beside him, not liking the tone of his voice.

"It's okay, un." The bomber said uncertainly.

"No it's not. You're out here and you're probably freezing and getting sicker and it's my fault." Itachi stated, his voice heavy with sadness. "It's always my fault." He added in a mutter. "Everything …"

Deidara stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"They're all dead and it's my fault. And Sasuke wants to kill me to avenge them."

In an instant Deidara knew what he was talking about. 'The Uchiha Massacre.' He realized, frowning. Normally it didn't bother the Uchiha at all yet for some reason he was on the verge of tears at this particular moment. "It's not your fault, Itachi." He said, trying to calm him down.

Itachi closed his eyes and must have been reliving a horrible event because a moment later tears leaked out and fell down his face. Deidara stared in shock when he saw this and then moved forward, wrapping his arms around his friend. Itachi finally broke down completely and buried his face in Deidara's shoulder, shaking and crying.

"It's just all my fault." He sobbed. "I killed them all and now the only person left is trying to kill me. My only brother. The only one I couldn't kill." He whimpered as he cried into the blond's shoulder. Deidara gently rubbed his back. He hadn't known that Itachi actually cared for his brother; he had always made it seem like he hated him.

"Shh." Deidara whispered soothingly. "It'll be okay, un."

Itachi shook his head but didn't move from his spot. Deidara shifted a little and then gently pushed Itachi away from him. "Come on." He said softly. "Let's go back, un." The Uchiha nodded, wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, and then turned back towards the base, slowly trudging through the snow. Deidara followed and moved to his side.

Once they were back outside the base Deidara stopped Itachi and turned him to look at him. "Don't be afraid to be weak, Itachi." He said. "And don't be too proud to be strong, un."Itachi stared at him, clearly uncertain about what he said. But Deidara just sighed and smiled. "Anyway, let's get back inside."

"Hn."

.:~:.

Itachi: ... You made me cry?

Yup. But more importantly, can anyone point out the lyrics to the song I put in this chapter? If you can, say so! 'Cause I'll write something for the first person who spots it! :3

Deidara: I WAS THE HERO! *triumphant music*

Oh, shush you. You were only the 'hero' because I made you the hero.

Deidara: Meanie ...


	7. Chapter 7

Shhhh! *points at the couch* Kuzu and Hidan are being cuuuuute!

Hidan: *lying asleep against Kakuzu*

Kakuzu: *asleep, arms wrapped around Hidan*

B'awwwww ... They're so cuuute. *takes out camera and snaps pictures* I don't own Naruto either! Now go on and read!

.:~:.

By the time spring had come, things had pretty much stabilized in the Akatsuki base. Whenever the kids would get hyper, Konan would send them outside or find them something to do, allowing Pein to do his work undisturbed. But he felt bad that it was mostly Konan taking care of them; he didn't think he was helping at all. But when he voiced his concerns Konan told him to stop berating himself and that he was doing a good job for a fire time parent.

Pein was currently trying to do some work but he couldn't get his mind off of something he'd read only minutes before. He had passed it off as nothing because of how old it was but it was still bothering him.

It was a document Hidan and Kakuzu had stolen a long time ago that contained information on a possible attack that was going to be lead on them. It had never been fulfilled, possibly because the document had been stolen, but it was just eating away at his conscience.

He decided to forget about work for now and go check up on Konan and the kids. He wasn't entirely sure what Konan had done this time to keep them quiet and wanted to find out. The Akatsuki leader got up from his seat behind his desk and left the room, heading towards the living room. As he walked in he found them all sitting on the floor of the room. Konan had apparently been reading them a story because just as he walked in she closed a book that had been in her hands.

Deidara raised his hand. "Why did Bambi's mother die?" He asked and several others voiced their agreement to the question.

"Because a hunter killed her." Konan replied. Deidara sniffled a bit.

"But that's so sad!" He exclaimed.

"I know it is." Konan said before looking up at Pein as if suddenly realizing he was there. "Oh, hello Pein." She said and waved. Pein was about to say hello when he was cut off by several of the kids.

"PEIN!" Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, and Tobi all exclaimed before getting up and running over to him, tackling him over. Pein sat up a moment later and looked at them funny. The five of them giggled and then hugged him. Pein smiled and hugged them back.

It was times like this that he enjoyed being a parent.

"Konan read us a story!" Tobi exclaimed as he let go of Pein and stood up, pointing at Konan.

"She did? What did she read you?" He asked even though he already knew.

"Bambi, un!" Deidara exclaimed, smiling widely. Pein was still smiling as he nodded and reached over, patting Deidara on the head. The blond went back over to Konan and the others, sitting down beside Itachi, beaming.

The other kids did the same, Tobi and Hidan practically dragging Pein along with them. Once they were back over to them Zetsu suddenly spoke up. "Guys … I feel a creepy, massive chakra signature nearby." He said. Tobi looked at him.

"What kind of creepy, massive chakra signature is it, Zetsu-san?" He asked.

Zetsu frowned a bit. "The dangerous kind." He stated. Pein stared at him. He knew to trust Zetsu on these things. He wasn't the Akatsuki spy for nothing. The Akatsuki leader turned his gaze to look at Konan who looked back at him worriedly.

"Stay right here." Pein said before walking out of the room. He left the base and jumped up onto the roof, staring out over the land around them. Suddenly he felt the chakra signature Zetsu had spoken of flicker just for a moment, allowing him to catch onto it. It was coming from the South. He turned to look to the south and saw shapes moving among the trees. Many shapes.

'Damn …" He murmured before leaping back down to the ground and going back into the base, making sure not to panic or appear panicked. He went back to the living room and the others looked up at him immediately.

"We've got trouble." He stated. "This place will be under attack in less than ten minutes." Konan stared at him and then looked at the kids who looked positively terrified. Why is that? Pein wondered but then it hit him. They were kids. They were innocent. Killing people was not on their list of priorities anymore and their own death was certainly not on the list.

Konan looked back up at him for a moment before she finally spoke. "Alright," she began. "I want all of you to listen closely to what I have to say." Instantly the terrified faces of the kids were looking at her. "Grab anything important to you and leave here. Head West as fast as possible and don't stop until you come out of the forest, onto a plain, back into a forest, and then reach a lake. Once you're at the lake, stop there and hide. Got it?" She said and the kids all nodded quickly. They got up to do what she had said.

Deidara stopped in the doorway and turned back to Konan. "What about you, un?" He asked. "And Pein?" His voice was filled with worry, fear, and concern. Konan smiled reassuringly.

"We'll be right behind you. Don't worry." She replied. Deidara nodded, smiled weakly, and then ran out of the room. Pein watched as Konan's face fell and he walked over to her.

"They'll be okay." He said as he helped her up. He knew she was worried about them. Konan looked at him and shook her head.

"I hope so." She said. "They're only kids. They're not the same as before. They won't kill somebody. They may not even fight back to protect themselves. All kids fear getting hurt and hurting others. It's only natural."

"I know." Pein said. "But they still know how to survive out there. They'll just need to learn to adapt in their current state. Besides, they're doing the running away while we are going to stall the enemy to give them time to get away."

Just then the kids came back into the room. Deidara had a teddy bear in his arms which he was hugging tightly and Hidan was carrying a blanket over his shoulders, practically wearing it like a cape.

"You ready?" Konan asked. Pein wanted to force them to hurry. They were quickly running out of time and the farther the kids got from the base before it was attacked, the less likely they were to be found. The kids all nodded. "Okay. Leave out the back door then and follow my directions as fast as possible." She said.

They all left the room.

.:~:.

DUN DUN DUN!

Everybody: ... D:

What?

Deidara: That's just ... Mean ...

Hey! I had to make SOMETHING happen!

Kisame: Still ... Jeeze, you're cruel.

Zetsu: Well, at least you all had me there! Otherwise we'd probably all be dead!

Everybody Else: Yeah, probably.

See you all next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Sasori: This chapter is mostly about me, I see ...

Yup. You play a HUGE part in the next two chapters.

Sasori: ... Great ... That can only mean disaster ...

Jee, thanks ... *sigh* I don't own Naruto.

ONTO THE CHAPTER! :D

.:~:.

The eight Akatsuki members had traveled all day through the forest. More than once they had stopped for a while to wait for Konan and Pein but every time they did, neither of the two showed up. Thankfully they had Zetsu with them to keep tabs on where the enemy was. But if they were faced with danger, all of them knew they'd be unable to fight back.

Sasori was the most worried about what would happen if they ran into trouble. The others at least had taijutsu to protect themselves. He did not. Being a human puppet he'd had every weapon he ever needed to win a fight so taijutsu had been unneeded. Now that he was human again, he would be totally useless if it came to a real battle.

If anybody else noticed how tense and unfocused he was, they said nothing. Besides, they were more worried about what to do when night fell to pay attention to him. Still, he wished someone would notice. Even if it was only the basics, learning taijutsu would be a good idea so he could at least try to hold his own in a fight.

Itachi had been the one leading the group, mostly because he was the only one who could remain completely calm and collected. Suddenly the Uchiha came to a stop for a moment. "What is it?" Kisame asked. The shark had been walking next to the Uchiha.

"A cave." Itachi said and continued forward again. It proved to be true that there was a cave when the Uchiha pushed back some branches, revealing the mouth of a cave. How he had seen it, no one had a clue. He glanced back at the others before going inside, the branches swinging back into place and hiding the cave from sight.

Kisame followed with the rest of them until only Deidara and Sasori remained outside. The blond was staring at the cave in horror. "I'm not going in there!" He exclaimed as he turned to Sasori. He looked absolutely petrified at the prospect. Sasori stared at him. Since when was Deidara afraid of caves? He'd never been afraid before.

Sasori could have slapped himself. They were kids now. Naturally, whatever they had been afraid of at six years of age would have returned. Obviously Deidara had been afraid of caves back then. But why? It's not like he would have ever had to go into a cave at such a young age.

"Dei, it's just a cave." He said. "It's not like it's going to eat you." He really could have chosen a better way to phrase it because the blond squeaked and ran to him, hiding behind him. "You're being irrational, Dei." The redhead said as he turned his head to look at Deidara who looked ready to cry.

"But Danna … it's a cave …"

"It's not going to hurt you."

"But … it's scary …"

Sasori sighed. He suddenly realized that he had had a lot better patience as a child. Normally by now he'd have snapped at the blond for being stupid. "I'll protect you, okay?" He said, staring at Deidara who calmed down a bit at that.

"Promise?" He asked. Sasori nodded. The blond smiled a bit and then hesitantly walked over to the branches, pushing them aside and going inside. Sasori was right behind him. The others were all sitting down together, the blanket Hidan had dragged along with him draped over them.

Itachi looked up at them and then motioned for them to come over. Deidara didn't so much as hesitate to go over to the Uchiha and sit down beside him, getting under the blanket. Sasori went over and sat down beside his partner, also getting under the blanket. Deidara had moved so that he was lying down. The others soon mimicked him until only Sasori was left sitting up.

The redhead glanced over at them all. Judging by their level breathing, they were all asleep. That meant that he was the only one awake which meant it was up to him to keep guard. He didn't really mind; he'd promised to protect Deidara, after all.

After what must have been hours, the redhead was almost asleep sitting up. He shook his head and forced his head to come up and stare at the entrance to the cave again. 'No! Stay awake!' He commanded himself but sighed quietly. Children needed a lot more sleep than adults did. If he were still a puppet there wouldn't be a problem.

It had long since gotten dark and it was pitch black in the cave. At least if someone was nearby Sasori would hear them. But for now everything was quiet and peaceful. Just as the redhead was starting to doze off, he heard footsteps outside the cave, crunching on leaves left behind from winter. He held his breath and watched as the branches covering the entrance were pushed aside, allowing the moonlight to filter in. A figure suddenly blocked the moonlight, staring into the cave.

Sasori held his breath but knew that the others would be heard. They were asleep so they didn't know to hold their breath. When the form didn't leave, Sasori slowly stood up. Fear had gripped him since the moment the branches had moved and he was torn between doing something and making a run for it. All his instincts were telling him to run. And it had been a long time since he'd listened to his instincts.

When the form finally disappeared and didn't return for many minutes, Sasori crept forward and slowly reached out, pushing aside the branches at an extremely slow pace and sticking his head out. He saw nothing. Whatever it was must have passed. He was about to retreat inside when suddenly a hand shot out from nowhere and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him forward and out of the cave.

The redhead was lifted off of the ground by a shadowy figure, restricting his breathing. He reached up to try and pry the hand off of his neck but whoever it was had an iron grip. "Well well, what do we have here?" An unknown voice said, chuckling. "Funny, you look like Sasori of the Red Sand." The voice said and tightened his grip on his neck. Now Sasori couldn't breathe. "I don't know what game you're playing but you're coming with me."

Sasori was already panicking. He was still trying to pry the hand off of his neck but when that didn't work he kicked out at the person, who immediately dropped him. Sasori coughed when he hit the ground and took deep, scattered breaths. His neck stung like crazy as if the skin had been rubbed raw.

"You little brat!" The person exclaimed and Sasori looked up to see a glint in the moonlight. His eyes widened and he scrambled backwards just in time to avoid a kunai that had been aimed at his shoulder. The kunai embedded itself in the ground and then the person moved forward and reached out, grabbing his neck again and pinning him to the ground. Sasori was struggling in his grip, his breathing restricted again.

"I might just kill you. I'd get quite the reward for it." He said and grabbed another kunai. This time he drove the kunai straight down into Sasori's left shoulder, causing the redhead to scream as loud as he could in pain. It had been years since he'd last felt pain and he had almost forgotten how much it hurt.

The strange person laughed. "That's right. Scream. No one's going to hear you."

Sasori closed his eyes tightly against the pain and opened them again to see the person pulling another kunai out of a pouch. Without thinking the redhead reached over as fast as he could and grabbed the kunai from earlier before bringing it forward and slicing at the strange person's throat. He felt the kunai connect and repeated the action several times until the body fell forward on top of him, practically crushing him.

The redhead lay there shaking and hyperventilating, which was rather difficult with the body on top of him and the person's hand still around his neck. He managed to reach up and pry the kunai out of his left shoulder, screaming again at how much it hurt. By now he was covered in the other person's blood as well as his own. He gritted his teeth and sat there, waiting for the wave of pain to pass, before he pulled himself out from under the body and scrambled backwards. When he collided with someone he spun around, falling backwards to stare up at whoever it was.

It only slightly calmed him to see that it was Deidara he'd collided with. The blond was looking from him to the body and back to him again over and over. "D-Danna, what happened to you?" He exclaimed, noticing his shoulder. Sasori couldn't say anything as he stared up at the blond, still frozen in shock and shaking at what had just happened.

Then Sasori looked past his partner to see the others staring at him from the entrance to the cave. He still couldn't move. The pain and the shock was just too much for him. Suddenly he realized he was crying but he couldn't stop it. Deidara finally stopped looking between him and his attacker and moved forward, falling to his knees beside him. Without meaning to Sasori found himself leaning away from him as if he were going to hurt him. But then Deidara slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around him in a gentle hug, pulling him to his chest.

Sasori reached up with both arms and clung to the blond, afraid and still not breathing properly, hyperventilating in fact. The others finally gathered the courage to come out of the cave and went over to him, Itachi and Kisame going to inspect the body of the attacker.

"Sasori, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself further." Kakuzu said and Sasori only turned his head ever so slightly to look at him. Behind all his fear he could see the sense in that and he nodded shakily, turning his head again to bury it in Deidara's shoulder and try to calm himself.

After a long time he finally managed to calm himself down enough to speak. However he had been unable to stop the shaking; maybe it was from the pain. When Deidara noticed he had calmed down he started rubbing his back comfortingly, obviously trying to get him to stop shaking. Sasori still had his face buried in the blond's shoulder and didn't plan on moving anytime soon.

"It was a ninja from Kumo." Itachi suddenly said. Sasori didn't look up. He knew that the Uchiha wasn't talking to him. "He must have been one of the attackers on the base. Must have strayed out this far."

Deidara nodded and then spoke gently to Sasori. "Are you okay, Danna?"

The redhead was still shaking a bit but it was passing. He nodded against his partner's shoulder and then pulled away from him a few moments later. "I-I'm okay." He murmured, taking a deep breath. By now his shoulder had gone completely numb. The blood had clotted a while back but he knew that just by barely moving the arm he would reopen the wound. And honestly, he wasn't sure how much more blood he could lose before he'd have some seriously negative side effects.

Deidara stood up and helped him to stand before the blond turned to look at Itachi. The Uchiha was biting his lower lip as he thought, about what nobody knew. Even Tobi was being unnaturally quiet for once. But maybe that was because Zetsu was standing so close they were touching, offering comfort to the normally hyperactive boy.

Finally Itachi turned back to the group. "We have to keep going." He said. "If there are any other ninja around then there's a high chance they could find us, even with Zetsu to warn us of their approach."

"But what about Sasori-Danna?" Deidara asked instantly, glancing at Sasori who was leaning heavily against him with his eyes closed. The blond reached up and placed his arm around the redhead's shoulders.

"He's just going to have to manage." Itachi said and glared at Deidara to silence him when he tried to protest. "Because we're not leaving him here." He added. "And if we stay here we could very likely be found again."

"I'll be okay." Sasori offered, his voice a low murmur but he knew at least Deidara had heard. The blond's hand, which was on the upper part of Sasori's injured arm, tightened a bit but then he relaxed again.

"Okay, Danna." He whispered. The blond turned back to Itachi and nodded. Itachi instantly turned and started heading the way they had been going all day. Sasori didn't move for a moment before he opened his eyes and pushed off of Deidara to stand up straight again. He took a deep breath before moving to walk forward and out of Deidara's grasp. The blond followed at his side in case his Danna were to fall or suddenly collapse.

.:~:.

Sasori: ... I hate you.

Yup. You love me.

Sasori: Hey! That's now what I-

See you guys next chapter!

Sasori: -_- Yeah ... Okay ...


	9. Chapter 9

Everybody but Pein and Konan: When are we gonna get there? DX

Right now, in fact! ^^;

Kakuzu: ... You time-skipped?

... Yeah ...

Hidan: CHEATER!

You're a fine one to talk!

Hidan: ... Good point.

Yeah ...

Kakuzu: While they argue ... I'll just do the disclaimer. DE does not own any of us. She does, however, own the plot and the scenery ... Continue on.

.:~:.

Almost three days had passed since the attack and the kids had finally reached the lake they were supposed to find. But their only problem was where they were supposed to go once they got there. Konan had just said to hide. That wouldn't be a problem if there were actually trees to climb or bushes to hide in.

Deidara had been overly worried the past several hours. Sasori had been acting a bit … different. His normally calm expression seemed distracted and unfocused and he was moving slower than normal while constantly twitching either an arm or a leg or even his head. If there was something wrong with him he said nothing about it. The blond hadn't pestered him about it because he trusted his Danna to let someone know if something was wrong. Maybe he was just fidgety or tired, as they all were after a few days of nonstop travel.

Deidara stood by Sasori while the other six combed the area, searching for a place to hide. It didn't really help that everything was foggy and visibility was only about twenty feet. Not to mention that the sky was cloudy, calling for rain. At least it was relatively peaceful here. Frogs croaked and crickets chirped, breaking the late evening silence.

Sasori sighed a bit but it sounded strained. Deidara turned his head to look down at him, being a few inches taller than him, and then wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. Sasori leaned into the embrace and rested his head against Deidara's shoulder. Deidara almost flinched when he felt a massive amount of heat against his shoulder and he reached up with his other hand to place it on Sasori's head.

"Danna, you're burning!" He exclaimed as he retracted his hand. The redhead slowly tilted his head to look at him, his face tired and his eyes half closed. Deidara was set on edge by the way he was acting. It just wasn't normal.

"I am? I feel normal …" He said as he reached up with his uninjured arm to touch his forehead. He lowered his hand again and opened his mouth to say something before he suddenly just collapsed against the blond. Deidara moved quickly to grab him before he could hit the ground and slowly lowered him down.

"Danna?" He yelled but got no response other than for the redhead's lips to move slowly and just barely, as if he were trying to speak, but no sound came out. Deidara looked up and around, searching for anybody to help him. When he found nobody he opened his mouth to yell out but stopped when he heard a twig snap.

Then fog had thickened suddenly to reduce visibility to about three feet. Deidara moved to stand over Sasori, facing the direction that he had heard the sound. He felt his panic level rise and his eyes widen as two tall figured started to become visible in the fog. The blond was shaking as he stood over Sasori determinedly. He was not about to let something bad happen to him.

Finally the figures got close enough for him to see and he tensed, ready to call for help or to fight, even. But then, as if by some miracle, Konan and Pein appeared out of the fog. The blond almost collapsed on top of Sasori but instead he jumped up and moved around Sasori to cling to Konan.

"Deidara, what's the matter?" She asked, clearly not seeing Sasori as she knelt down to hug him.

"It's Sasori-Danna!" Deidara replied as she let him go and he turned to point at his Danna. "He just suddenly collapsed!" Konan's face twisted in worry and she moved so she was kneeling next to Sasori. She reached out and touched his forehead, quickly retracting her hand.

"He must have a fever of at least 110!" She exclaimed. Pein moved to Konan's side and looked down at Sasori before looking at Deidara who had gone to his side and was holding onto his hand.

"Did something happen on your way here?" He asked calmly. The blond looked up at him and nodded just as Konan suddenly growled. Both of them turned to look at her as she traced her fingers over the wound on Sasori's shoulder which had suddenly started bleeding again.

"Deidara, what happened?" She asked seriously as she turned her gaze to him.

The blond looked down at Sasori for a moment before looking back up at Konan, who was eye level to him. "None of us really know what happened." He said. "We were all sleeping when it happened. I remember Itachi waking us all up and then we slowly left the cave we had been hiding in. When we saw what was happening we were just in time to see Sasori slashing at a ninja with a kunai and said ninja fall on top of him.

"I was the first one to move and I quickly started walking towards Sasori-Danna when he had gotten free from under the ninja. He must have been hurt by the ninja because the next thing I knew I was hugging him and he was bleeding a lot." The blond explained as he clung tighter to Pein's hand.

"What village was the ninja from?" Konan asked.

"Kumo." All three of them looked up to see Itachi approaching with Kisame at his side. The two boys stopped before Sasori and looked between Konan, Pein, and Sasori. Konan's brow furrowed with worry and then she proceeded to pick Sasori up, an arm behind his head and under his legs.

She nodded to Pein before she turned and ran off. Pein watched her go and then looked down at Deidara. "Don't worry." He said. "Konan'll make sure he's okay." He smiled as if that would help reassure the blond. Deidara nodded weakly and Pein gently pulled his hand from the blond's grip.

"You three stay here while I go find the other four." He said before disappearing. Deidara looked down at the ground where Sasori had just been and shuddered a bit as he knelt down to sit there, staring down at the ground. Something was wrong with his Danna and he wasn't quite sure it was going to end well.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Itachi giving him a sympathetic look before the Uchiha pulled away and simply stood by his side. The three of them waited for all of ten minutes before Pein returned with the other four. He then proceeded to lead them around the lake for a time before he suddenly banked to the side and headed away from it.

Not very far from the lake there was a forest and, coming as a surprise to the seven boys, a house just beyond the forest's edge. It was in every way identical to the one they had lived in until recently. Pein led them inside and told them all to go to their rooms and sleep; he knew they needed it.

Deidara trudged to the room he would normally share with Sasori and opened the door, going into the room and not bothering to turn on the light. He simply walked across the room and climbed up not onto his bed, but onto Sasori's where he almost instantly fell into a fitful sleep.

When Deidara awoke for the third time because of a nightmare he refused to go back to sleep and instead got up, stalking across the room to the door. He was about to open it more than the crack it was already opened but stopped when he heard footsteps and voices. He moved out of the light and hid behind the door.

"I don't know if he'll survive this …" It was Konan speaking. Deidara tensed at the words. "He was hit with a deadly poison which he left running through his system for days. There's only about a twenty-five percent chance that he'll make it."

Pein, who had been with her, sighed. "What are we going to tell Deidara? He'll be heartbroken if Sasori doesn't survive …"

"Let's not tell him yet. If worse comes to worse and Sasori dies, then we'll deal with it when that happens. But until then let's not tell Deidara. The poor boy's been through enough as it is. He doesn't need the weight of knowing that his best friend might not survive for another twenty-four hours on his shoulders."

"You're right." Pein said in agreement and the two of them lapsed into silence as they passed the room. Deidara waited, shaking, until they were long gone before he slowly opened the door and stuck his head out. When he saw that no one was there he slipped out of the room and ran down the hallway, placing his feet so lightly they hardly made a sound.

When he came to the medical wing of the house he slowly pushed the door open and slipped inside. The only light on in the room was coming from the very end where there was a lamp turned on. On the bed nearby was Sasori. Deidara walked across the room and climbed up onto the chair beside the bed, leaning over so he could examine Sasori's face.

It was much more relaxed and peaceful than it had been only a few hours ago. Deidara felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered what Konan had said. _'… knowing his best friend might not survive for another twenty-four hours …'_ The line repeated itself in his head and he raised an arm to rub away the tears before he reached over and grabbed Sasori's hand. He made a mental note that his fever had gone back down though only by a few degrees.

"Please don't die on me, Danna …" He whispered as he leaned his head over and pressed his forehead against the back of Sasori's hand. "Please don't …" He stayed that way for a few moments, his eyes closed and his forehead against his Danna's hand, before he pulled away again and let his hand go, instead moving to crawl up onto the bed beside him and lay down beside him.

The blond happened to be on Sasori's uninjured side so he wrapped his arms around his Danna's arm and buried his face in his shoulder. '_Don't die._' Was his last thought as he slowly slipped back into a deep sleep.

.:~:.

Sasori: WHY AM I PRACTICALLY DEAD?

Because that's how I made it. So deal.

Sasori: -_- Fine ... I better not die ...

*rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah. ANYWAY! XD See you all again soon!


	10. Chapter 10

I actually rather like this chapter. LOL Anyway, read on people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately. 8C

.:~:.

The next thirty-two hours had been utter and complete torture on Deidara. He had locked himself in his room and had refused to come out except for late at night when he would go visit Sasori, who was neither improving nor getting worse. It was on the thirty-third hour of Sasori practically knocking on Heaven's gate when someone knocked on Deidara's door.

The blond looked up but said nothing. He looked away again as the door opened to reveal Konan. She looked upset and nervous about something as she crossed the room silently and moved to sit on Sasori's bed with Deidara.

"Deidara …"

"Un?"

"The last thirty-some hours have been trying on myself and Sasori and even you." She said. Deidara finally managed to look up at her at the mention of Sasori. "And …" She trailed off before she sighed and came straight out. "Deidara, Sasori is dying. He won't live more than another hour."

The blond's eyes widened as he stared at her desperately, silently asking for her to tell him she was joking. But when she only looked away he knew she wasn't and instantly tears clouded his vision. '_No, Danna! No! You can't leave me like this! You just can't!_' He wailed silently as he curled up in a tight ball and allowed himself to shake.

He felt a hand on his back but hardly noticed. After a while Konan got up. "Come on." She said. "I'll take you to him." Deidara didn't need to be shown the way but he definitely needed the comfort right then and there so he took her extended hand and allowed her to lead him through the house and to the medical wing.

Konan stopped in the doorway and nodded for Deidara to go in. Deidara hesitated for a moment before he slowly crossed the room. When he glanced back he saw that Konan had disappeared. The blond went over and climbed up onto the bed beside Sasori. He gently grasped his hand and felt fresh tears spring to his eyes at how cold he was. He also noticed how his breathing was really shallow. Konan was right. He was dying.

"Danna …" He whispered and shook his head, not bothering to wipe the tears away. The redhead didn't even twitch. Deidara hung his head and then moved so that Sasori's head was in his lap. The blond proceeded to play with his red hair while the tears continued to fall down his face.

"Please don't leave me." He whimpered though he knew it was pointless. "Please …"

The redhead suddenly twitched a bit and Deidara froze, looking down at him. When nothing happened he closed his eyes and lowered his head again, sobbing. He was still holding onto the redhead's hand and could feel the life slowly leaving him. He promised himself to stay with him until he fully passed on, no matter how hard it was on him. He wanted to at least be there when his Danna died.

Another twenty minutes passed and Sasori's breathing had gotten so shallow that it couldn't be heard anymore and even his heartbeat had slowed down to practically nothing. Deidara had stopped crying after a while, having cried so much that he couldn't cry anymore. He traced two fingers across his Danna's cheek, silently telling him he was there.

Finally, as Sasori was literally on the verge of death, Deidara tightened his grip on his hand and spoke. "Danna … If you're really going to leave me then I at least want you to know something." He whispered. He didn't really care if the redhead heard him or not; he just had to say it.

"We fought a lot when we first became partners and at first I hated you. But then … I don't really know what it was but somehow that changed and I actually grew to like you and care for you, your safety, your life, just you in general.

"I guess you could even say I loved you." The blond choked on a sob here but resumed after a moment. "I never told you, not even once, that I cared. Not even once did I say that you mattered to me. Never. I'm sorry." He said and then bent over so his forehead was against his Danna's. "I just wanted you to know before you go that if I could have it any other way I'd take your place. You deserve life and I know that for several years you missed out on it because you had turned yourself into a puppet. You may never have felt the same way I did … but as my final words to you I just wanted to say …

"I love you, Danna. First as an equal. Then as a partner. And now, finally, as a brother. You were the most important person in my life … and I'm glad I met you." The blond fell silent as he was unable to say goodbye. It just pained him far too much to say it.

Deidara didn't move as he allowed himself to sit there and sob, knowing that by now his Danna would be gone. At least in the end he had finally told him how he had felt. It just felt so … soon. So sudden. It was painful and heartbreaking.

The blond started to pull away from Sasori but stopped when he felt something cold gently touch the side of his face. He opened his eyes and quickly realized it was a hand. Sasori's hand. Deidara quickly looked down and into a pair of soft, brown eyes staring up at him. His own tear-filled eyes widened as he jerked back in shock.

"Danna?" He exclaimed a bit more loudly than he meant to. "Y-you're alive?"

The redhead didn't say anything as he just nodded and continued to stare up at Deidara. The blond blinked twice before shaking his head. "No, that's impossible …" He murmured and closed his eyes for a moment. "You were almost dead. There's just no way for you to suddenly bounce back to life like that …"

"I did." Came Sasori's gentle voice and once again the hand, which was starting to get warmer, was placed on the side of his face. Deidara stared down at Sasori for a long time, as if trying to convince himself he was real, and then finally managed to grin and reach up to cover the redhead's hand with his own.

"So … you're not gonna die on me?" The blond asked. Sasori shook his head and moved to sit up, pulling his hand free of Deidara's. Once he was sitting, Deidara practically lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him fiercely. Sasori returned the hug, though not as fiercely due to lack of strength.

"I won't leave you until it's truly time." The redhead whispered into his ear. "Clear?" Deidara nodded and then let go of Sasori, sliding off the bed to stand up. He held out a hand to Sasori, who took it gingerly, and got off the bed. He almost fell over from going so long without using his legs but Deidara held him up.

"Come on. Let's go tell Konan and Pein and everyone else the good news!" Deidara exclaimed happily and proceeded to help Sasori walk out of the room. Things had turned out alright in the end, after all.

.:~:.

Sasori: I LIVED! =D

Yes, yes you did. XD

Sasori: THANK YOU!

Deidara: *glomps him* T.T I'll never leave your side ever again, Danna! I swear it!

Sasori: Choking. Not. Breathing!

Deidara; Tehe ... Oops ...

LOL Anyway, this is all I have written right now but I am steadily working on the next chapter. Expect it sometime within the next few days to a week, maybe even today if I can find the inspiration and ideas! (I usually update fairly quickly).

BY THE WAY, IDEAS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND HELP ME UPDATE FASTER! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Okay. So this chapter wouldn't even have been written without the help of Teamjacob46 and LatyfeSurLeSora. SO GIVE A HUGE THANKS TO THEM! Because I know you've all been waiting FOREVER for this chapter. The next one will be written SOON! I can't say when because I JUST got out of the hospital and have A LOT to catch up on in school ... But I will update as soon as possible! I PROMISE!

.:~:.

Hidan hated Deidara. Absolutely hated him. That stupid blond had, over the past three months, gotten him into so much trouble just for being him. The only person who even seemed to be standing by him was his partner but even then he never really showed that he cared, if he even did. Hidan wanted to believe he did.

There were a few times that the miser had abandoned whatever he was doing to jump to the Jashinist's defense. And yet, still, every time he did it it was unexpected. Hidan didn't understand why his partner cared at all.

He knew he was annoying.

He knew he was stupid.

He knew he was rash.

What was there to care about?

The Jashinist sighed heavily as he twirled his stake around in his hands. He was in the basement of the house. It was fairly wet down there which was why people never went down there. Except Hidan. He liked that sort of environment.

'Call me crazy.' He thought and managed to grin at the thought. Having just gotten into a fight with Deidara and having been scolded by Konan and Pein, he wasn't in the best of moods.

The Jashinist felt like he was borderline depressed. It was sort of a mix between anger and depression. He couldn't help the feeling that he was being constantly yelled at and that nobody cared. At all.

A child needs to be loved.

Hidan stopped twirling the stake and instead brought it down to stare at it. Suddenly he realized it had been a long time since he'd done a ritual. Jashin-sama would surely be displeased.

'I've GOT to spill blood for him.' Hidan thought and looked around. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could kill around here. He could always go out into the forest and kill something. Really though, he knew that it only counted if it were a human he was killing, But the thought of killing another human being made his skin crawl.

'I guess that means I have to do the ritual … on myself …' Hidan thought and shivered a bit. It hurt. It always did. It only actually felt good when he was sharing the pain with someone else.

'If it's for Jashin-sama, I guess I can do it …' He thought and stood up from the chair he'd been sitting on. He walked to the center of the dimly lit room, examining the area below him. Suddenly he was in what he called Ritual Mode. It only happened when he was about to do a ritual and lasted until he was through with it.

He would forget about everything around him but his target, whether the target be himself or someone else, and only _see_ his objective, which was to kill his target. Everything else in the room dissolved and he dutifully raised his incredibly sharp stake to his hand.

And then, he did something he almost never did.

He hesitated.

With a furious growl he stabbed his hand. 'I'm not weak!' He thought angrily. 'I'm not afraid!' But he was shaking and his hand stung as if it had just been pricked by a thousand needles.

This infuriated him.

In the entire time that he'd been a kid, he hadn't once thought about rituals, or about how incredibly weak and pathetic he was. Now he was regretting ever doing it in the first place. He wanted to be older again. At least as an adult he wasn't completely useless.

Despite the fact he was shaking and at the core of his being something was screaming not to go through with this, and for a very important reason, Hidan continued on with the ritual. He drew his religion's symbol beneath his feet with his foot.

Hidan had become immortal when he was twenty and had joined Akatsuki later on after that. The details of his immortality were clear. He would remain immortal for as long as he kept killing. If he stopped killing for two weeks, he would lose his immortality and would have to go through the entire, long ritual of obtaining it again.

Hidan forgot this.

'Do it quick.' The Jashinist thought and held the stake out before him, turning it to face him. Again he hesitated. A little red flag was going up in his head but he pushed it aside; that didn't matter to him now.

The hammer fell.

Hidan would have screamed had he not been completely immobilized by blinding pain like he'd never felt before. For some reason he'd redirected the stake at the last minute so that it was stabbed through his side.

He would thank whatever higher power did that later.

Hidan's legs couldn't support him and he fell backwards. The contact with the ground seemed to snap him back to reality and he screamed. The connection he normally felt to Jashin-sama wasn't there. Instead, he just felt the icy sensation of being alone.

His mind was in chaos, running in circles. Thoughts seemed to flash before his eyes only long enough to be recognized before they disappeared.

Pain.

Misery.

Isolation.

'I'm all alone.' Hidan thought, tears coming to his eyes both from the horrible feeling that that thought descended upon him and from the pain in his side, which was slowly going numb.

Hidan looked down at his side to see that blood was streaming down to the ground at a fast pace, forming a pool. The stake was still in his side. Suddenly, he remembered. He panicked.

'Oh shit … Oh no … I COMPLETELY forgot! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!' He thought then whimpered. 'I don't want to die." It was half-thought, half-said. 'I'm not immortal anymore ...' Hidan couldn't do anything but sit there in astonishment. He was too scared to get up.

'Besides,' he thought grimly. 'No one would care …'

"HIDAN!"

The Jashinist jumped, snapped back to reality when he heard the scream. Unfortunately, the movement caused the stake in his side to embed itself further in. His vision was already going and he wasn't entirely sure how much longer he'd stay conscious. He'd only identified the person by their voice.

'Kakuzu …' He thought as more tears fell. He didn't want his partner, or former partner, to see him like this. It was futile, but Hidan turned as best he could to face the opposite direction.

But the miser was already running across the room to him. The dark haired boy moved so he was before Hidan and knelt down before him. "What the HELL, Hidan?" He exclaimed, his eyes wide. "What's the matter with you? Why would you-"

Hidan couldn't quite hear what he was saying anymore. It sounded far away and simply inaudible. The world was suddenly spinning. Shapes and colors were whirling and everything seemed to be jumbling together into a black state.

Hidan passed out.


End file.
